Nobody told me to love you
by saltygoods
Summary: Chapter 11 up!Buffy is a well known thieve and Spike a detective who tries to track her down. He finally does and they become attracted to each other. But they have to find Adam Tray(Bad Guy)and the cross of emiliatus.But will they find it in time?
1. The Blonde Diamond

Title: Nobody told me to love you

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy characters. I just love writing stories about them.

Distribution: Just tell me where it's going and Ill be happy to give!

Pairing: Buffy/Spike (who else?)

Feedback: Yes please!

Summary: Buffy is a well known thieve and Spike a detective who tries to track her down. He finally does and they become attracted to each other. Then something terrible happens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter1:

The Blonde Diamond

Buffy was sitting in the van next to Dan and Jake. The windows where blacked out. Felicia was behind the wheel and they where driving fast down the highway.

Police sirens where just behind them.

"Step on it!" Buffy shouted and Felicia pushed her foot down even more.

She was a good driver and drived around cars easily.

But she never saw the truck reversing and they crashed.

"Split up!" Dan commanded and they all got out of the van heading into different directions.

The police cars stopped behind them and the police men got out and chased the four.

"I'll get the boss." Spike said before chasing after Buffy.

Buffy ran down backalleys.She knew the streets like her backhand and climbed a fence without breaking a sweat.

Spike didn't really have problems either.

She looked back over her shoulder and saw that he was catching up with her her.

"Fuck."She fought.

She sped up but her lungs where already burning.

Spike took his only chance and jumped at Buffy.

He took her down hard and she tried to escape his embrace. But he held her tight and got out some handcuffs out of his jacket.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do or say will...."

"Save me the bullshit I've heard it all before."

"Fine. Stop struggling you'll only make it worse."

He helped her to her feet and brought her back to the police car that had followed them.

He looked at her from behind.

Her blonde hair was pulled up and she had on black trousers and a black jumper.

He held her head down as she entered the car. Then he shut the door and smiled. He had done it.

He had captured the Blonde Diamond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at the police station Buffy walked to the front desk. Behind it a fat man was sitting obviously bored and tired.

"Name?"

"You wish." Buffy said looking away.

Spike tightened his grip on her wrists.

Buffy winced.

"Buffy." she said giving Spike a dirty look.

"Buffy what?"

"Just Buffy." she said tapping her foot." Can we hurry this up I've got things to do."

"You won't be doing anything for a long time Hun." Spike said chuckling.

He took her to an office. There she was checked by a woman doctor who removed her handcuffs.

After she came out Spike took her to the interrogation room and sat her down.

She looked at him. His hair was died a light blonde, he had on a dark green shirt with the sleeves rolled up and some dark jeans.

"At least some men learnt how to dress." She thought before she looked away.

"Got any smokes?"

He gave her a look.

"I know you're aloud to so I want some smokes Captain Peroxide."

He went out of the room and Buffy looked around.

There in one wall was the famous glass. The one where you can't see them but they can see you.

Spike returned with a packet of Marlboro lights.

"You couldn't even bring me the normal ones?"

"If I'm going to have to breathe your smoke then I'd rather inhale lights."

"Recovering smoker?" She asked already knowing the answer.

Spike was surprised. He had given up smoking 2 years ago.

"You want to tell me the names f your co-workers?"

"Sure. Jane, Joe and dick."She said sarcastically taking a big breath of her cigarette.

"Alright play dumb but you will talk."

"Not until you bury me alive." she said with a confident smile.

"That can be arranged. Trust me people would rather see you buried than locked up." He walked out the door and Buffy was left in the room.

On the other side two men where standing behind the glass. One black the other white.

Spike walked in and greeted them.

"Brad, Kevin?"

They both nodded.

"So this is the blonde Diamond? She's a cute one isn't she?" Brad said.

"She might be cute but she's damn lethal."

He picked up a file which was labeled:"Buffy".

"She broke into the most secure museums in this city. She's never been caught."

"Until today."Aron said and patted Spike on the back.

"So what do you want to do with her? Keep her in there a while or bring her to a cell?"

Just then Buffy got up form her chair and walked towards the glass.

"What does it take to get some smokes around here?"

She was talking straight at them as if she knew where they where standing.

Spike growled then sighed deeply.

"She's going to be one hell of a ride."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First chapter of my second fanfic!

How was it?

And for all those who read my first fic:Never tell me that you love me:It's not gonna be sad and confusing.

Thanx for reading

Love Talisha XxXxXxX


	2. Game Face

Title: Nobody told me to love you

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy characters. I just love writing stories about them.

Distribution: Just tell me where it's going and I'll be happy to give!

Pairing: Buffy/Spike (who else?)

Feedback: Yes please!

Summary: Buffy is a well known thieve and Spike a detective who tries to track her down. He finally does and they become attracted to each other. Then something terrible happens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: Game face

Buffy was sitting in her cell on the top bed and staring onto the wall. She had been here two hours and she was starting to get pissed off. Her cigarettes had run out 15 minutes ago and now she would kill for just one.

Just then an officer came walking towards a cell. He was overweight and damn ugly. A pack of cigarettes where clutched in his hands and of course Buffy noticed.

She quickly jumped off the bed and pushed herself against the bars.

"Hello Copper."

"Shut your whole missy."

"I just wanted to tell you...." she pushed her boobs up against the bars and the officer looked at them with a shocked face,"...that I love men with big guns.Very.Big.Guns."She put her finger in her mouth as she spoke the words and then rubbed her nipple.

The officer walked towards her with a big smile on his face.

"Well I can help you there."

"I'm not sure you could help anybody with what you got but you can help me by....",She grabbed him and took the cigarettes out of his hand then she elbowed him in the head and he fell to the ground,".....giving me those smokes."

She looked at her goods.

"Got a light? "She asked the unconscious body knowing he wouldn't answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's wrong now?" Spike asked as he walked towards the interrogation room.

"Your little catch caused some trouble down in the South Wing."

"Great. I haven't got time for this." he stepped into the room.

Buffy just sat there looking so peaceful. She didn't even look up when he entered.

"You are in so much trouble."

"What are you going to do? Spank me?" she winked at him.

Spike growled. He was clearly getting annoyed.

Buffy stood up and walked towards him.

"You'd want to do that wouldn't you? Spank me."

She pressed her body up against his.

"Go on. You want it. Do me here and I won't be naughty. Well only if you want me to." she whispered in his ear. She liked it.

He pushed her away and wiped his ear.

Buffy laughed." Well the offer still goes if you ever feel like it."

Spike walked out and and cursed silently to himself.

He knew that there was nobody behind the glass wall because they all went home already.

He could have had her but that would be wrong.

"Would it?"

Yes...wrong.

Spike stormed out of the building. He took a deep breath.

"Spike?" Kevin shouted from a window in the building.

Spike looked up.

"I think we have a problem."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike rubbed his eyes and took a sip from his coffee. Brad and Kevin sat next to him and they all looked terrible. They had been talking about Adam Tray the most famous and rich person in LA. He was also the most crooked.

"So you're telling me this guy makes people steal for him? Why not do it himself?"Spike asked puzzled.

"If you could make somebody else do the dirty work wouldn't you?" Brad asked Spike.

"Ok.I see your point. But don't they trace his name sometimes? I mean the guy must slip up now and then, right?"

"He has so many connections that he always gets out of it somehow." Kevin replied.

"Alright. So how do we bring this guy down?" Brad asked

"Well first we've got to find him."

"Buffy!"Spike cried out.

Everyone looked at him with a strange expression.

"The Blonde chick?" Brad asked.

"She's the best thieve in LA.She must know him." Spike said walking back and forth in the room.

"So what? We promise her a lifetime full of cigarettes and she just tells us where he lives and when his next move is?" Kevin said sarcastically.

"Maybe I can convince her." Spike said grinning to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2!!!!

Please review!!!

Thank you so much for reviewing the first chapter Britt and Livia!!!

Thanx for reading.

Love you all!

Talisha XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	3. Desire

Title: Nobody told me to love you

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy characters. I just love writing stories about them.

Distribution: Just tell me where it's going and I'll be happy to give!

Pairing: Buffy/Spike (who else?)

Feedback: Yes please!

Summary: Buffy is a well known thieve and Spike a detective who tries to track her down. He finally does and they become attracted to each other. Then something terrible happens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NOTE: I really want to tell one person (You know who you are!) that I got a lot of good feed back and who cares if the stories unrealistic!!!Anyway everybody else:

THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!

Ok now to the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WARNING:Some sexual content!

Chapter 3:

Desire

Spike walked down the South Wing. He stopped in front of Buffy's cell.

She had her eyes closed so he cleared his throat.

"What?" she asked her eyes still closed.

"I'm here to ask you something important." Spike answered.

"Shoot." she said finally opening her eyes.

He opened the cell and walked in closing it behind him.

"Do you know Adam Tray?"

"Yeah I've done some jobs for him."

Spike walked towards her.

"Well we need to find him. I don't suppose you know what he's planning next."

"If I would be released I would." She answered back giving him a look.

"That's why I'm here. The chief would allow you to find out his next move but you would have to be tagged and...."

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"...live with me so I can check on your progress."

Buffy sneered. This was going to be fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at Spike's apartment late in the evening.

He opened the door and Buffy stepped inside.

Her eyes scanned the apartment.

The living room had a leather sofa and everything looked expensive. The kitchen was white and silver and the apartment had an extraordinary view.

"So here we are. You can sleep in the bedroom over there. Are you hungry?"

Buffy just stared at him.

"What?" Spike asked puzzled.

"I'm the biggest thieve in this city and your treating me like I'm your wanted guest."

"Well you're not any good if you get even skinnier."

"I am not skinny."

"Whatever. Are you hungry or not?"

"Kinda."she answered .She had eaten jail food for the last three days and was grateful for anything different.

Spike walked to his silver fridge and opened it.

"Ok.We have...milk...and bread. Maybe we should order something. Is Chinese alright?"

"Sure."

Buffy sat down on the sofa and felt the coolness of the leather. It relaxed her. She heard Spike talk on the phone.

"Is rice and chicken alright?"

"Whatever."

After a while he hung up the phone with a" thank you" and turned to Buffy.

"You need some night clothes."

He went his bedroom and came back with a shirt in his hands.

"You can change in the bedroom. I'll call you when the Chinese comes."

Buffy stepped up to Spike and took the shirt from his hands. Their fingers touched and a tingle went down her spine. She backed away.

"Ill go change." she said quickly and disappeared in the bedroom.

His bedroom was just as nice as the rest of the apartment.

Big bed and massive wardrobes

She undressed and came back out.

Spike was on the sofa watching some football game.

He turned when he heard her.

The shirt barely covered the top of her thighs.

He looked her up and down.

Buffy saw the looks and turned to the kitchen.

She opened two cupboards before she found a glass and took the milk from the fridge. She poured herself a glass and drank it down.

She was sure her thong was showing and felt Spike's eyes burn in her back. It made her horny.

Just then somebody knocked on the door and Spike answered it.

He payed the delivery man and took the bag into the kitchen.

He put equal amounts of food on two plates and gave one to Buffy.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They sat down on the couch and eat.

"Do we have to eat while watching dirty men on the TV?"

Spike laughed and changed the channel.

Buffy didn't even eat all of her food but she definitely was full.

She took the plates and took them to the kitchen. She just put them down on the counter.

"Do you have any cigarettes?"

"Well obviously not since I don't smoke."

"I need some."

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"I need them now!"

Spike turned up the TV.

She walked quickly towards the television and turned it off.

"Turn it back on."

She walked towards him.

"Make me." She said seductively.

Spike just stood up but Buffy pushed him back down.

She straddled him.

"You know. The offer still goes if you want to make your desires reality." she whispered into his ear.

She felt his errection.

"I see your friend wants to play but will his master let him?"

Her hands moved down to his pants and rubbed at the bulge.

Spike moaned.

"One little word and you can do anything to me."

Spike pushed her off and got of the sofa.

Buffy laughed wickedly.

"Did I make you feel good? If that's what I can do with my hands what do you think I'm capable to do with my mouth?"

She liked her lips.

Spike just stood there.

She got up and walked to him. She was happy he didn't try to walk away from her.

"So? What's it going to be?"

Spike grabbed her and she straddled him again but now while he was standing.

He pushed her against the wall and unbuttoned his trousers.

She pulled his shirt opened and put her hands on his chest.

She pulled her underwear down and Spike drang into her.

They both moaned.

"Ohh god yes.Fuck me." Buffy whispered into his ear while licking it.

He sped up and Buffy screamed.

She scratched his back and held on tight.

He ripped her shirt open and rubbed her breast with one hand while licking the other.

Buffy bucked up and moaned out loud.

Soon they both came and afterwards he slid out of her.

He lifted her off him and buttoned his trousers.

Buffy just looked at him. This man had just given her the best fuck of her life.

"Well that was fun." she said but Spike didn't answer. "Is something wrong?"

"No I'm just tierd."he still had his back against her and Buffy looked at the work she had done with her fingernails.

"Well then I'll go to bed now. Good night." she waited for his reply but it didn't come. So she closed the door after stepping in the bedroom.

Spike just walked out of the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3!!!

Please R&R!!!

Hope you liked it.

Love Talisha XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	4. Secrets

Title: Nobody told me to love you

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy characters. I just love writing stories about them.

Distribution: Just tell me where it's going and I'll be happy to give!

Pairing: Buffy/Spike (who else?)

Feedback: Yes please!

Summary: Buffy is a well known thieve and Spike a detective who tries to track her down. He finally does and they become attracted to each other. Then something terrible happens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you,...etc.

for all your reviews. Especially to Jillian (Thank you so much for your email! It made my day!).You all keep me going.

Love you!

P.S: Sorry for not updating for such along time(2 days is long for me!).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4:

Secrets

Buffy awoke to the light that was flooding in from the big window in the bedroom.

She stirred and then got up slowly.

A chair in the room had a paper bag on top of it. A note saying "Buffy" was attached to it.

She walked towards it and looked inside.

What the....?"She thought before taking out the contents.

Some blue jeans and an olive green t-shirt.

"Ohhh..Nice."She said aloud and went into the shower to change.

After coming out of the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Thank god they fit." she thought and wondering how Spike knew her size.

Then she walked into the living room.

"Spike?" she asked. But he was nowhere to be seen.

She went into the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereals. Eating them at the table she thought about last night.

He had been so good and she hardly slept last night because she kept thinking about it.

Just then Spike came into the apartment. He didn't even look at her.

"Let's go."

"Where to?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?" he looked her and Buffy saw that he also was tired.

"Do you always try to avoid them?" she answered back coolly.

"The chief wants to see you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive to the police station was quiet and when they walked in the station they still hadn't talked.

Spike took Buffy to the Chief's office and she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"Like what?" he turned away.

"Like about last night."

"There's nothing to say."

"Well maybe there is something to do.I want you to take me here." she walked to him and rubbed herself against him.

He moaned.

"Doesn't it turn you on that you could fuck me right here?"

She stepped away from him, sat down and put her fingers on her breasts.

Just then the chief, Kevin, walked into the room and Buffy quickly took her fingers down to her thighs without Kevin noticing.

"Hello Spike. Buffy."

"Hi."Spike answered.

Buffy just nodded.

"Well I guess you want to know why you're here."

"Not really. I know that I'm supposed to find Adam Tray and find out his next move."

"Ok.That's cleared then." Kevin said.

"So what? I came down here for you to tell me what I already know? Screw this."

"Well we want you to start as soon as possible." Spike said looking at her and then looking away when she noticed.

She pushed her tongue against the inside of her mouth and luckily Kevin never saw. Spike did and gave her a "stop that" look.

"Alright.I'll start tonight but I'm gonna need a nice ride." She said grinning.

Spike and Kevin just rolled their eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy was driving down the road. The roof was down and the wind was blowing her hair.

She stopped in front of a club called Until Dawnand she got out and checked her hair in the mirror.

"Check." she said to herself and made her way to the alley next to the club with a massive queue in front of it.

There she knocked on the door and a big guy opened the door.

She smiled wickedly at him.

"Honey I'm home." and with that he let her in the building.

It had a long corridor and the only door was at the end of it.

Buffy walked towards it and opened it without knocking.

There she was greeted with 2 guns to her head.

"Easy boys easy." a voice said." You're not going to hurt my Blonde Diamond are you?"

The two men backed away and the taller one said a quick "sorry" but the other one just grunted. Buffy ignored them and walked between them.

"Adam." she said looking into his eyes.

"Hi baby." Adam replied. He had on a black suit and a white shirt underneath it. The suit fitted perfectly and the shiny cufflinks added that wowaffect.

Buffy straddled him and kissed him hard on the lips.

The Blonde turned herself around but her body still on Adam. She opened the drawer and took out a gun. She shot at grumpy and he fell to the ground with a big hole in his shoulder.

"I guess your mama never taught you to apologies." she answered before she turned to Adam again.

"So, did ya miss me?" She said innocently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4!!!

Please R&R!

Thank you for even reading this!

Talisha XxXxXxXxXxX


	5. Missions

Title: Nobody told me to love you

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy characters. I just love writing stories about them.

Distribution: Just tell me where it's going and I'll be happy to give!

Pairing: Buffy/Spike (who else?)

Feedback: Yes please!

Summary: Buffy is a well known thieve and Spike a detective who tries to track her down. He finally does and they become attracted to each other. Then something terrible happens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: Missions

"Where the hell is she?" Spike was pacing the room.

It was now morning and Buffy hadn't come to Spikes apartment yet.

"I clearly told her yesterday to come back to check in." he thought to himself.

Just then Buffy stepped into the apartment looking like she had partied the whole night long.

"Where the HELL have you been?!" he screamed at her.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I came back didn't I?"

"Yeah but a whole 12 hours too late." he said before sitting down on the sofa. He sighed.

Buffy stepped behind the sofa and started to massage Spike's back.

"You're tense." she said.

"Well yeah.I've been up the whole night."

"Waiting for me have you? Well if I had known I might have come home earlier. We could have finished what we started yesterday."

"We didn't start anything yesterday."

"I didn't even begin to do anything yesterday." she slid her fingers down his chest and opened his shirt.

"Stop."

"Why? Cause it's so good or because you're scared that I might take you to a different level?"

He thought about it. Why didn't he just have her and not care what anyone thinks?

"See you don't know. Well let me make up your mind." she came around the sofa and took his hand. She led him to the bedroom and to her delight he never tried to let go of her hand. In the bedroom she took of his shirt and licked his chest. Then she pushed him against the wall.

"Don't do anything. Just watch." she said and saw Spike's confused look.

She moved away from him and started taking of her clothes, slowly stripping. His eyes where fixated at her.

Spikes realized that she must have done this a few times already because she was damn good at it. He didn't mind though because that just made it even more enjoyable.

Buffy put her hands on her thighs and traced the outline of her upperbody.She stopped at her breasts and licked her lips before rubbing her nipples.

"Do you like that?" she asked Spike already knowing the answer though.

He just nodded.

Buffy slandered towards Spike.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes" he whispered.

"I'm all yours."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy awoke and saw Spike already awake.

"Good....what time of the day is it?"

Spike looked past Buffy's shoulder and out of the window.

"Well its now night time and..."he looked at his watch..."nine o'clock."

"How long did I sleep?"

"Only about 4 hours."

"Only? I've never slept so long after...."

"After sex.If you can do it, which by the way you can, you can say it."

Buffy smiled." So why did you decide to become a police detective?"

"Well I don't know. You either become a fireman, superhero or a police officer. I didn't just want to be a police officer so I decide to become a police detective."

"That's cool."

"Alright what about you? Why did you become a criminal?"

"I'm not a criminal.I'm just somebody who realized that stealing is better than buying."

"Ok but don't you sometimes wish that you could stop stealing and start a new life?"

"Once. When I first started stealing my sister, Michelle, caught me. She was only 15 and the look of disgust in her eyes just drove me away. So I left home and came here."

"But I'm sure she didn't mean it like that. I mean she's your sister and I bet she loves you no matter what you did."

"Oh well it's too late now. I'm over it. I've moved on."

Buffy really wasn't but feeling sorry for yourself had no place in this business that she was so good at.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Buffy said." I need to clear my head."

She got up and Spike watched her naked body walk to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"Well she doesn't want any company." he thought to himself before lying down again to sleep a little bit more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had made sure Spike didn't see the phone when she walked to the bathroom. Phone now to her ear she heard the phone being picked up on the other end.

"Phase 1 is now completed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow chapter 5!!!Finally up. Sorry that it's so short but I will try and write longer next time!

And sorry for not being able to upload. Website problemes.anyway hope u like it!

Please R&R!

Love you all!!!

TaLiShA


	6. Deceit

Title: Nobody told me to love you

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy characters. I just love writing stories about them.

Distribution: Just tell me where it's going and I'll be happy to give!

Pairing: Buffy/Spike (who else?)

Feedback: Yes please!

Summary: Buffy is a well known thieve and Spike a detective who tries to track her down. He finally does and they become attracted to each other. Then something terrible happens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6: Deceit

Buffy had on a little black skirt and a burgundy v-neck and was walking towards the club Before Dawn.There she went back to the familiar back alley and knocked the door. A big man opened and nodded at her and without even looking at him she stepped into the hallway and made her way to the only door at the end of it.

There she turned the doorknob and stepped into the office.

Adam was sitting in his leather chair and smoking a cigarette. As she scanned the room she saw grumpy leaning against a wall.

"Probably hasn't healed yet.Good. Stupid bastard."She thought.

"You're late." Adam said without turning himself to her yet.

"I had things to do." she said giving him a look which he obviously didn't see but feel.

"Alright.Just don't do anything stupid. I wouldn't want to hurt you."

She stepped up to his desk and took a cigarette from the pack. Then she lit it up and inhaled deeply.

"So what's the news?" she asked before falling into a chair.

"Nothing you have to concern your pretty little head with."

"I'm part of this and I'm the link to him now tell me before I get pissed off."

"What's with all the swearing?" Adam said now turning his chair so that he was facing her.

"Look just cut the crap and tell me what the hell is going on!" she was furious now.

"Ok ok, I've had my eye on an ancient cross that was delivered to San Francisco. Apparently its worth over 5 Million American Dollars."

Buffy whistled in astonishment." Big doh.So what do you want me to do?"the question was obvious but Buffy just loved asking him.

"Get it for me." he said greed in his eyes.

"What's in it for me?" Buffy answered. She wasn't going to do this for free.

"Well discuss that after I've made the other agreements."

"Do you think Ill trust you?"

"Baby. Have I ever broken a promise?"

Buffy smirked. What did she have to lose? Everything, but what the hell.

"Deal." she stretched out her hand and Adam shook it.

"Deal." he said.

Secretly he smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy quietly slipped into the apartment. She took off her shoes and tip-toed to the bedroom. She opened the door holding the handle so that it didn't make a sound.

"What do you think your doing?" Spike said calmly.

"Oh, hi baby. I didn't want to wake you." Buffy said smiling sweetly.

"What are you planning?" he asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" she said innocent and walked to the kitchen.

Spike stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Don't you fuck me over." He said looking deeply into her eyes.

Buffy was shocked at how Spike just swore. He had never swore before nevertheless at her.

"I don't now what your problem is but whatever it is get over it." she pulled away from his grip.

"Might I remind you that you are still under the arrest of the police department?"

"Might I remind you that I don't give a shit?"She said opening the fridge and taking out a water. She started drinking it but Spike snatched it out of her hand.

"Well you should. I could lock you back into the dirty little cell you belong in."

Buffy just stood there.

"Buffy. I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

"Yes you did. You might think I'm trash but you are the one that loves it just a little too much." She stormed out of the apartment slamming the door hard behind her.

She ran down the hallway crying.

Never could he find out that she could be hurt by words like that.

Never.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well how nice of you to meet me here Mrs..."

"My name is not important. Just tell me what I have to do and I'll do it."

"Well alright let's get to business then."

"But you promise to give me the information I want?"

"Trust me. I've never broken a promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike was walking out on the streets. He was thinking about what he had said a few hours ago.

"What have I done?"

Spike never noticed the woman he ran into.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Never mind. I do that sometimes."

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"Think about someone that's very important to me and bump into something."

"Oh....yeah.Well sorry again" he said giving her a smile.

"She must mean a lot to you." she said before walking off.

Spike just looked after her.

"Maybe she does." he thought before continuing to walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy didn't come home until late at night and she just heard the phone ring when she stepped into the door.

She answered it after thinking about who could be on the other line.

"Spikes line" she said and wondered if it sounded too much like a chat line. Before she reassured herself that it was fine a voice answered.

"Buffy?"

It was Spike.

"Yeah it's me."

"We have some new information on Adam. They want you to come to the police station and take a look at what we found out."

"Alright.I'll be there in 15 minutes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy was walking up the steps to the police station.

She made her way to the familiar office and opened the door.

"Knocking would be great." Spike said without looking up from a stack of photos in his hands. Kevin and Brad where sitting on chairs in the room.

"I don't knock. I just enter."

"Well learn."

"Whatever" she said and sat down on one of the chairs.

"We had a private detective working for us and today he took pictures of our friend Adam. He was doing some business with somebody we have no records on."

Spike handed her the photos and Buffy looked at them.

Her words caught in her throat.

"Buffy? What is it?" Spike asked worried.

"It's Dawn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juhuuu Chapter 6!

Happy, happy me!!!

Please R&R because if nobody is reading this then I don't know if I should continue.

Love you all!!!

$TaLiShA$


	7. Whatever it takes

Title: Nobody told me to love you

Rating: R (for swearing and sexual content!)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy characters. I just love writing stories about them.

Distribution: Just tell me where it's going I am happy to give!

Pairing: Buffy/Spike (who else?)

Feedback: It's every authors dream or nightmare!!

Summary: Buffy is a well known thieve and Spike a detective who tries to track her down. He finally does and they become attracted to each other. Then something terrible happens. Buffy has to help Spike track down Adam Tray (Bad guy) but then she discovers something.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before I begin I wanna apologise for not updating for a very long time! I hope people are still reading this! I really would like to thank the reviewers!

I really love you a lot! Well here goes nothing!

Chapter 7:

Whatever it takes

Spike handed her the photos and Buffy looked at them.

Her words caught in her throat.

"Buffy? What is it?" Spike asked worried.

"It's Dawn."

"Your little sis?" Spike asked.

Buffy was breathing heavily and her hands where shaking. Finally she nodded.

"What the hell is she doing here?" she thought to herself pacing the room.

Brad moved in his chair wondering what was going on but before he could ask questions Kevin spoke.

"Aren't you happy to see her?" he asked bewildered.

"No. I'm not."

"But why?" Kevin asked not knowing the fine line he was treading over.

"It's none of your business!" Buffy stormed out of the room slamming it behind her.

The two men looked at each other with puzzled looks as Spike ran after her.

"Buffy! Buffy, wait."

She just kept running down the hall, into the street.

The tires of the yellow cab screeched as the man behind the wheel tried to brake but it still impacted with Buffy.

She just stood there, her body frozen with a rush of emotions. Then all she could feel was pain. Not emotional but real pain in her whole body. It hurt like hell." Make it stop, please make the pain stop!" she screamed in her head before she passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lights. Really bright lights.

Her eyes opening she rubbed her eyes.Her arm hurt.She looked down on it.

It was ravelled up in bandages and now Buffy realized. She got hit by the car and now she was here-wherever here was.

"Probably hospital since your arm is in bandages..."she sat up but quickly stopped moving as there was a shot of pain ran through her upper torso."..And I broke at least two ribs. This makes my day complete." she told herself.

The room was painted light green and besides from the bed that she was lying in there where beeping machines and two chairs. The room looked quite nice but she had never liked hospitals, not since her cousin died in one.

Spike opened the door quietly and smiled at her when he realized she was awake. He closed the door behind him and stepped up to the side of the bed.

"How you doin'?"He asked concerned.

"I'm attached to a machine that's really getting on my nerves, some of my ribs are broken and I really HATE hospitals." she said in one breath.

"I see your fine then." he smiled and sat down next to her on the edge of the bed." The doctors said that you where very lucky, you only broke three ribs and have some scratches.

She lay there and thought about what to say. The memory of the her sister being in town and doing business with Adam Tray made her try to sit up but again she was confronted by pain.

"What's the rush, luv?"

"The rush is that my sister is out there all by herself, doing business with Adam Tray and I'm stuck in this stupid hospital. Even if she doesn't care about me anymore I still love her and I want to protect her but I can't and it's so confusing..."she never finished her sentence as she burst into tears and Spike, without hesitation, craddeled her.

"It's going to be fine. We'll find her and we'll stop Adam, just don't brake now. Please hang on."

He let go of their embrace and found that she wasn't crying anymore, just pulled up her nose a few times and wiped away the tears from her face with her hand.

"How late is it?" she asked.

"Its 2 o'clock." he answered after checking his watch.

"Alright we can start the search as soon as the sun rises."

"Woah, woah, slow down you need to rest and I'll take care of everything."

"No offence, but somehow I know that you can't handle it-or anything for that matter." Buffy stated as she gave him an honest look.

"Well I am taking offence but really I think I know what I'm doing."

"You have no idea what I went through; you've never seen the bad side of this city. The one where children as young as 10 prostitute themselves just to earn some money for food because their parents are too fucked up to look after them or the ones that sell drugs to survive."

"You ran away from your home. It was your choice! Nobody forced you." Spike said standing up his hands on his hips.

"How dare you! I've been to hell and back and yeah I might have chosen my rocky road but I'm still standing and you...you go fuck the hot little thieve instead of taking care of your work.Yeah you know exactly what your doing." her face was red of anger and her eyes glowed with rage.

"Stop bringing that up will you! It was a glitch. A mistake."

"You keep telling yourself that but somehow you keep repeating your mistakes. You've never tasted anything as wicked as me. You've never come so many times when you fucked someone. Never has anybody sucked your dick so hard that it was still swollen the next day. So go on tell me that that was a mistake, tell me that you had the best fuck of your life 3 days ago with me. No just any other girl.Me.The hot little tieve."She spoke those last words slowly looking deep into his eyes.

"You're twisted, do you know that?"

"Whatever, just leave!" he didn't move." I said go!"

Spike took a deep breath and left the room. Outside he went to the next drinks-machine to get a coffee. He bought one, took a sip and added sugar, not that it tasted much better with it but he just needed some caffeein. Walking back to Buffy's room he took another big sip before entering.

"Look I'm sorry, I overrea..."

She was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy walked quickly out of the front doors of the emergency hospital and got into a cab.

"To the club Before Dawn please." she told the black haired driver and he stepped onto the gas pedal.

It only took 20 minutes for her to get to the club, considering how far the hospital was from...well everything, and she wasn't the least bit surprised that the music was still loud although it was now half past 2.

She paid the man and climbed opened the door to step out. All eyes where on her and Buffy walked up to the front door and the big doorman never moved out of her way.

"Move."

"There's a line."

"Move." she said now firmer.

"Look missy I don't know if your ears are full of shit..."she punched his nose and when he put a hand to his nose and bended down a little, she took his head and rammed her knee in his face. He fell to the floor and the crowd looked at her in shock and some even backed away.

She stepped over the doorman and made her way inside. She knew exactly where she was going.

The smell of tobacco and alcohol stung a little in her nose as she entered Adam's office but she was used to it by now.

"Hello baby. What brings you to me at this hour?" Adam was sitting on his chair as usual and he had a girl on his lap. She wasn't wearing her top, which had been thrown on the floor, and it was obvious that she had walked into something.

"I need to talk to you." she said giving the girl a dirty look.

"Sorry. Let me just do this and well continue where we left off." he said to the girl.

She winked at him and got up walking past Buffy and out of the door.

"So shoot." he said gesturing his hand for her to take a seat.

"Well I beat up your doorman. You really should tell them who I am."

"What am I supposed to tell him that he should just let in a small blonde girl? My club would be full of little bimbos. No offence."

"None taken. Anyway I don't know if I can continue with Spike. I don't think he knows where this cross is."

"That's why I've gotten somebody else to help you." he said and gestured for somebody to get out of the shadows.

Buffy turned around to see who had bee here all along. Her heart stopped.

"Dawn..."

"Hello Buffy." the Brunette said with an attitude her arms crossed in front of her purple low cut top and her eyes looking at her with a deep look. Her black skirt revealed long legs and high heels.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Buffy asked her younger sister.

"Oh you know each other then.That's nice."

"I'm here to do business. What else." Dawn answered her sister like she was dumb.

"She's my sister. My younger sister." she shouted at Adam then she turned back to Dawn." You are not doing business here.You're going home. Now!"

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm staying. I have my own life now and I'll do as I please."

"You are still my sister and..."

"No I'm not. You gave that up when you left me and mom 3 years ago!" Dawn shouted and then shook her head in disgust.

Buffy was hurt, her eyes went blank and her throat dry.

"I'm not a child anymore. I'm 18 and I'm doing this job for Adam so that I can live my life like I want to. Now you either get over it or I suggest you find some other...thing to steal."

Buffy stepped up to her sister and looked into her eyes. She spoke harsh.

"You do not want to get involved with this. Trust me..."

"Trust you. I don't trust thieves."

"Well what do you think you'll be doing for him?" she nodded her head towards Adam who was sitting there like fights like these where usual for him. They probably where.

"Do you really think I'd stoop as low as you? I won't be doing the stealing. I'll be helping out in the getting info part."

Buffy's eyes widened." No.You can't make her do this! Anything but this." she said looking at Adam who just shrugged.

"Why not? Do you think I don't know what I'm doing? I will do anything to get that information out of...what was his name?"

"Spike." Buffy whispered her hand covering her mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh yeah!!!Chapter 7!

So I tried hard at this chappie.

Please R&R!

Thank you for reading!

Talisha XxXxX


	8. All woman

Title: Nobody told me to love you

Rating: R (for swearing and sexual content!)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy characters. I just love writing stories about them.

Distribution: Just tell me where it's going I am happy to give!

Pairing: Buffy/Spike (who else?)

Feedback: It's every authors dream or nightmare!!

Summary: Buffy is a well known thieve and Spike a detective who tries to track her down. He finally does and they become attracted to each other. Then something terrible happens. Buffy has to help Spike track down Adam Tray (Bad guy) but then she discovers something. Dawn is in town and her here to help Adam in his plans to steal an ancient cross. But for that she needs to get close to Spike. What will she do?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8:

All woman

"Why not? Do you think I don't know what I'm doing? I will do anything to get that information out of...what was his name?" Dawn replied.

"Spike." Buffy whispered her hand covering her mouth." Let me try again. Just don't make her do this."

"You've tried. Let's see what Dawn can get out of him." he dismissed her plea.

Dawn smiled wickedly. Finally somebody treated her like a grownup and not like a dumb little kid. She wasn't going to disappoint Adam.

"I'll get on it first thing when the sun's up." she told him and opened the door.

Buffy grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Dawn please don't do..."

"Let go of my arm." she pulled her arm free of Buffy's grip and walked out of the door. The slutty girl was still standing outside obviously ears dropping on their conversation. Dawn gave her a look and added:" You really should put on some clothes. People might think you're a whore. Oh wait you are." Dawn smiled wickedly at her before walking out of the club.

Buffy wasn't going to chase her. She still had time until the sun came up.

She turned to Adam who was still sitting there like nothing had happened.

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

"Always baby, always."

Buffy walked out of the club into the fresh cool air. What was she going to do?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn checked her pocket and found the paper that she had received from Adam.

52 Tifans Court We'll it was time to visit this Spike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy arrived at the apartment and took one last deep breath before she entered.

He was sitting on the couch.

"Hey."She gave him a half smile.

"Hey."He replied." So did ya find her?" he asked carefully.

"What?" Buffy was lost in her thoughts. Should she tell him?"No."She lied." But I did hear that she was looking for you."

"Me?" he looked up." Why?"

"I don't know just something about info she needed." she hated lying to him. He really didn't deserve this but she couldn't tell. Not yet anyway.

"Alright I need to go back to the police department and report that you're here."

"Ok but please..."she stopped"...be careful."

He smiled at her." I will." And he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning:

Buffy awoke and got up to shower and get her clothes on. She quietly opened the bedroom door and tip toed out into the living room. Spike was sleeping on the couch and she smiled as she saw him. He was so handsome. So peaceful. She took her coat from the hanger and walked out of the front door closing the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn looked up at the big building."So this is Tifans court.Nice".Just as a blonde came out that Dawn knew too well came out she hid behind a monument which was in front of the building. Buffy never saw her as she walked in the other direction. Dawn walked into the building to take the elevator.

Arriving at number 52 she knocked and heard something move in the apartment. The door was opened and "Ohh lala"she thought as Spike stood there in a shirt that was open and blue jeans.

"Can I help you?" he asked half awake.

"Oh yes. My name is Sheila Morgan and I'm looking for a Spike."-Never tell them your real name. She never understood why Buffy hadn't changed hers.

"I'm Spike. How can I help you?"

"I'm new here. I just moved in one floor down and I wanted to say hello."

"Oh, nice to meet you." he shook her arm." Would you like to come in?"

"Why thank you." her slim legs walked into the apartment.

"So where are you from?"

"Oh around. I decided that this city was just perfect for the moment."

"It is quiet nice around here except for some people."

"Like Buffy?" she asked.

Spike looked up at her." Who the hell are you?"

"I'm an old friend of Buffy's."

"Her little sis."

"I knew she'd tell you about me."

"Get out."

"Now, now. There's no need to be rude. I just came here to talk to you." she said offended.

"I don't want to talk" he said.

"Oh we don't have to talk if you don't want to. I know of other things we could..."

"Jesus stop." he looked over to his bedroom.

"She's not here. She just left while you where sleeping." she said knowing exactly what she was thinking." So shell never know." she stepped closer to him but he backed away.

"Stay away from me."

"So what you can fuck my sister but I'm not good enough?"

"How do you..."

"It was so obvious."

"Look just get out. I don't know what you're playing at but whatever it is, it won't work with me."

She took one finger in her mouth. Then she rubbed her nipple with the other.

""Doesn't it turn you on that I'm still untouched? You could be my first you know."

Spike was breathing heavily and he swallowed hard.

"Ever heard of Jail Bait?"(Authors note: made it that Dawn was too young to have sex!)

"I won't tell if you won't."She said looking at him with her seductive eyes." Go on Spike. I know you want to." She was walking towards him and now their bodies where only a little apart.

"Fuck me." she said licking his cheekbone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hehehe.I just wanted to stop here. I would really appreciate if you could give me tips and maybe some ideas that I could use in this story.

Thank you sooooooooo much for reading this!

TaLiShA XxXxX


	9. Dead inside

Title: Nobody told me to love you  
  
Rating: R (for swearing and sexual content!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy characters. I just love writing stories about them.  
  
Distribution: Just tell me where it's going and I'm happy to give!  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike (who else?)  
  
Feedback: It's every authors dream or nightmare!!!  
  
Summary: Buffy is a well known thieve and Spike a detective who tries to track her down. He finally does and they become attracted to each other. Then something terrible happens. Buffy has to help Spike track down Adam Tray (Bad guy) but then she discovers something. Dawn is in town and her here to help Adam in his plans to steal an ancient cross. But for that she needs to get close to Spike. What will she do?  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Chapter 9: Dead inside  
  
"I won't tell if you won't." She said looking at him with her seductive eyes." Go on Spike. I know you want to." She was walking towards him and now their bodies where only a little apart.  
  
"Fuck me." she said licking his cheekbone.  
  
"Look I really don't think that this is a good idea."  
  
"No it's not but life sucks so you've gotta make the most out of It." she whispered into his ear.  
  
She walked towards him but now he walked back until he was trapped between her and the breakfast bar.  
  
Her body was pressed against his and she started to unbuttoned his shirt slowly.  
  
"What am I doing? She's her sister. Oh god. I could never do that to Buffy."  
  
But Dawn had already taken of her top revealing a black lacy bra. Her leg crawled up his trousers and all of a sudden she could feel his errection.  
  
"There you go. Knew you'd come around."  
  
"What? No I can't. So why can't I stop her?" he thought.  
  
She leaned forward and started sucking at his neck, her teeth nibbling a bit at his flesh.  
  
He moaned but stopped when he saw Buffy standing in the doorway. Her watery eyes where fixated at him.  
  
Dawn never stopped until he pushed her off him.  
  
"What the..."she turned around." Oh it's you. Do you mind? I'm kind of working here?"  
  
"Buffy." Spike mouthed but she just ran.  
  
"Buffy!" he shouted this time.  
  
"Let her go. We can finish..."  
  
"Get the fuck out of my apartment!" he said running to a drawer and taking out his gun. He pointed it at her and she took her top and walked out.  
  
Spike slammed the door behind her and sank to the floor. He had no emotions just a blank face. Just like he was dead inside.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Buffy ran. She didn't care where to but she just had to run. Far away from Adam. Far away from Dawn. But mostly far away from Spike.  
  
Suddenly she knew where to go. She went somewhere where he couldn't find her. She needed time to think. Time to be alive because she was dead inside.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Dawn stepped in to Adam's office. He was alone and he had already put out at least 7 cigars in his ashtray. He turned in his chair when he heard her come in the door.  
  
"So did you find out where it was?" he asked another cigar in his mouth.  
  
"Well I was close but then Buffy turned up and..."  
  
"I knew you couldn't do it. Well I won't be hiring children anymore."  
  
"I'm not a child."  
  
"That's why you failed the simple task of sleeping with him."  
  
"It really isn't that simple there where things..."  
  
"Is that why Buffy fucked him although she was in big shit?"  
  
Dawn's eyes where full of hate.  
  
"Just go. I don't need you anymore. I've found somebody who took care of the job."  
  
Dawn gave him one last look and walked out of the door.  
  
"One more thing Dawn."  
  
She turned around.  
  
"You're not invited here anymore."  
  
Dawn just slammed the door behind her.  
  
Maybe it was time to find Buffy.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Thank you for taking me in Felicia."  
  
"No problem. I mean you didn't squeal on me or the others although you could of. Why are you out of the big house anyway?"  
  
"Oh I'm supposed to help..."she stopped. Never say his name."...charity. They had nothing on me."  
  
"Oh cool. So what have you been up to? Find yourself a man yet?"  
  
"You know that I don't have relationships. Work and men. Never goes together. Ever."  
  
"Felicia smirked." Oh come on Buffy. Hot chick like you isn't going to stay single forever."  
  
"Well there is...was somebody. He was so perfect. Treated me right until I caught him cheating."  
  
"Oh god Buffy I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I would kill my man if he slept with somebody else."  
  
"Well he didn't really sleep with her. I mean I don't know I just caught him with his shirt open and her with hers off."  
  
"What? That's all? And you never thought that she took his clothes off and then hers?"  
  
"He would have stopped her-right?"  
  
"Well not if she stopped him. I mean you remembered how we did that thing on that man in Hawaii?"  
  
"Oh yeah.That was fun. But do you really think he wasn't the one...you know?"  
  
"If you say that he treated you right and by the dreamy look in your eyes- Buffy blushed- I don't think so."  
  
Buffy flung her arms around Felicia's neck.  
  
"Thank you Felicia. Thank you."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Spike had finally gotten up from the door and had fixed himself a coffee. As he drank it somebody knocked on his door. Rushing to it he flung it open.  
  
It was Dawn.  
  
"I don't need this. Fuck off." and he slammed the door in her face.  
  
"I know what Adams next plan is."  
  
Spike opened the door." If this is some kind of sick joke..."  
  
"It's not. Look I'm sorry but I had to."  
  
Spike saw the hurt in her eyes and not just from her tears.  
  
"It's ok. Want to come inside?"  
  
She nodded and walked in his apartment.  
  
Somehow he trusted her, maybe because he could somehow see Buffy in her. Not from the outside but the inside. The way her soul would shine.  
  
"So your name is Dawn?"  
  
"Yeah." she stood opposite him. Just far enough she still felt kind of awkward because of before.  
  
"Why'd you come here anyway? I mean this place really isn't for child..."he stopped himself"For anybody really."  
  
"Well I wanted to see Buffy again. I mean I haven't seen her for three years and then suddenly I was sitting at home and had this urge to see her. So here I am-ruined everything for her didn't I?"  
  
"No you didn't. She'll understand."  
  
"I guess I do." Buffy said standing in the door way.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Chapter 9!  
  
Well I'm on holiday now but my dad has not catched up with the times so he hasn't got a computer! I don't know how long you may have to wait until I continue this story but maximum 6 weeks. I don't think Ill be gone that long though. I'd miss my computer and mostly my reviewers too much!!! I am really sorry but please don't send hate mail now! ;)  
  
Thank you so much for reading!  
  
Don't forget to R&R! (That means review for those who don't know!)  
  
Luv you all! Have great summer holidays!  
  
XxXxTalishaxXxX 


	10. Getting what I want

**Nobody told me to love you**

**Title:** Nobody told me to love you

**Rating:** R (for swearing and sexual content!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Buffy characters they belong to joss and blablabla u know the drill ;-)

**Distribution:** Just tell me where it's going and I'm happy to give!

**Pairing:** Buffy/Spike (are there other Buffy characters worth writing about?lol)

**Feedback:** It's what I live for!

**Summary:** Buffy is a well known thieve and Spike a detective who tries to track her down. He finally does and they become attracted to each other. Then something terrible happens. Buffy has to help Spike track down Adam Tray (Bad guy) but then she discovers something. Dawn is in town and her here to help Adam in his plans to steal an ancient cross. But for that she needs to get close to Spike. Buffy finds them only half naked runs away but now here she is again ready to kick ass!

**Authors note:** I just realized that in Chapter 5: Missions I wrote Buffy's sister as Michelle! Sorry about that. ;-)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I'm back! Just couldn't stand not having a computer! Italy was fantastic and I even got a great tan! Hope your holidays wherever are great too!

I have written another story: I know what you want and would be really pleased if you could check it out and review!

On with the story.

**Chapter 10:**

**Getting what I want**

So here I am-ruined everything for her didn't I?" Dawn asked convinced already though.

"No you didn't. She'll understand." he reassured her.

"I guess I do." Buffy said standing in the door way.

"Buffy..."Spike said but she interrupted him.

"We have to talk." she commanded.

Buffy walked into the bedroom and Spike followed her.

Dawn understood that there where things between them that had to be talked out so she sat herself on the couch.

Only a few moments later they came back out. Buffy's mind racing according to the look on her face and Spike's as well.

"Alright. Dawn you can't come with us but you can search the internet for this cross that Adam wants us to find. The laptops in the bottom drawer over there." she pointed at the cupboard where spike had taken his gun out earlier.

"Sure. I'm on it."

"Then lets go." she said to Spike and they opened the door.

"Buffy?" Dawn proclaimed and the Blonde turned around." I'm really sorry about everything."

"Don't worry about it. We're Summers women-strong as hell." she gave her little sister a warm smile then they where gone.

She could only hear Spikes muffled voice.

"How the hell did you where my laptop was?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a cold night as Buffy walked down the too familiar alley that led to Adam's office.

There was no guard at the door today and she was surprised. Carefully she opened the door but the squeaky sound still echoed in the hallway. There was light coming through the only door at the end. She tiptoed closer to the door and was pleased to find that a small gap had been left opened.

There was nobody inside and Buffy peeked around the door to see if anyone was behind it. There wasn't._" Where the hell is everybody?"_ A sudden rush of fear came over her. What if they had found it? Anything that Adam wanted was either with two boobs or dangerous.

Buffy now stepped into the room, the heavy scent of tobacco and alcohol lying heavy in the air. Adam's desk was actually quiet clean except of the little pile of paper on it. She stood behind the desk and picked up the first paper on the pile and looked at it.

The cross of Emiliatus. Once found by Cortez in the late 1500 it is said that this cross has the power to stop time. Although it has never been found since, records of all centuries have shown that it has been seen. Arcologists believe that the cross is hidden somewhere in North America.

"_Well it's been found now." _

Buffy picked up the phone to her right and dialled Spike's number. On the other end Dawn picked up.

"Dawn it's me, Buffy. I have some info on this cross."

"Good cause this search here-not searching well.

"It's called the cross of Emiliatus and apparently found by Cortez and it supposed to stop time. You got that?"

"Yep." I'll search but how can I contact you?"

"You can't. Call Spike's cell."

"Isn't he with you?"

"No. I sent him on a task."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_How did I get to this?_

Spike was walking to the usual bars where he had always gotten information from people by...well just by beating it out of them. He never really liked doing it but sometimes you have to get rough to get info.

So now he was in front of this bar called Willy's Place. Here he would always find some info out of the Bartender. At the beginning he had to always use violence but after a while he realized that Spike wasn't one too mess with.

Just then his cell phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Spike, it's me Dawn. Buffy found out that Adams cross is called the cross of Eliminatus. I searched on the internet but there was nothing I could find that we didn't already know."

"Alright thanks."

"No problem."

He hung up his phone and put it back in his jacket pocket then walked in to the bar.

The bar smelled like it always did: Disgusting. No doubt with all the lowlifes who where drowning their sorrows in booze. He sat on one of the round high bar chairs and the bartender called Terry spotted him and walked towards him with an uneasy face.

"Spike what can I get you?"

"You can start by giving me every information on a cross called Eliminatus."

"Business call then. Well I don't know nothing."

Spike huffed." Don't want to hurt you Terry but this is really important so open your mouth and spill."

"Ok, ok, don't get all mad." his fists were raised in defense." Look, I have heard of this guy that was bragging about finding this cross that he is going to sell to this guy called Adam Kay or something."

"Adam Tray?"

"Yeah that was it."

"Anything else?"

"He only said that he was going to meet him at the old factories downtown. Was a little drunk so he kind of told everyone?"

"Alright. Thanks."

"Hey no problem."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Buffy opened the door to spikes Apartment to find Dawn on the couch with the laptop on her thighs.

"Hey. You find anything out yet?"

"No sorry."

"Has Spike called?"

"I called him and told him about what you...."

She was interrupted by the phone. Buffy went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"It's me Spike. I've found out that Adam is going to receive the cross tonight at the old factories downtown."

"Great ill go. You come back here and stay with Dawn."

"Alright I'm on my way."

"I have to go to the factories. Stay here ok?"

"Ok.Wait." she put the laptop next to her on the couch and got up.She reached in to her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone." Here. You might need this."

"Thanks." and with that she left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Buffy took a cab but got out a little before the factories. Walking towards them would be easier than a nosy cab driver.

It took her 15 minutes but she finally stood 50 meters away from the factories. She could see some cars outside wich probably belonged to Adam and whoever else was involved.

Walking up to the factory she was greeted by some men. She only knew one as he was one of Adam's guards.

"What are you doing here?"

"First of all you say _hello_ to people when you see them and second I have business here. Just like you."

The men looked at her sceptical but then followed her in to the factory.

"Buffy. What a surprise." Adam greeted her.

"You know me -full of surprises."

He snipped his fingers and all the men around her took their guns out and pointed them at her.

"Well so am I." he sneered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alright people that was chapter 10!

And after all those weeks without reviews I can't wait to hear from you all! Tell me how ur holidays are going.

Love and thank you all!

**XxXTalishaXxX**


	11. The right kind of wrong

**Nobody told me to love you**

**Title:** Nobody told me to love you

**Rating:** R (for swearing and sexual content!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Buffy characters they belong to joss and blablabla u know the drill ;-)

**Distribution:** Just tell me where it's going and I'm happy to give!

**Pairing:** Buffy/Spike (are there other Buffy characters worth writing about? lol)

**Feedback:** It's what I live for!

**Summary:** Buffy is a well known thieve and Spike a detective who tries to track her down. He finally does and they become attracted to each other. Then something terrible happens. Buffy has to help Spike track down Adam Tray (Bad guy).Adam wants Buffy to find out about the cross. But she doesn't find it. She does find out that he's looking for the cross of emiliatus which can stop time. She finds out where he's getting it. But why is she being pointed at with guns?

**Authors note:** This chapter is dedicated to Talisha (read the review to Never tell me that you love me and you'll know what I'm talking about!) .By the way: my name is not Talisha just saw it on a website and thought it was absolutely wonderful. So sorry for stealing your name ;)!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 11:The right kind of wrong**

"Buffy. What a surprise." Adam greeted her.

"You know me -full of surprises."

He snipped his fingers and all the men around her took their guns out and pointed them at her.

"Well so am I." he sneered.

Adam started to circle her." Did you really think that you could trick me? I know that you and that police detective are getting it on more than I told you to do. Plotting against me? You should have known by now that I would have figured it out."

He snapped towards one of his men and then towards Buffy. This minion came towards Buffy and started to search her .She knew him. He was the guy who she had shot in the shoulder:Grumpy.He was enjoying the search of her body far too much and after some seconds he found the cell phone that Dawn had given her. He continued searching and found her cigarettes in her back pocket.Grumpy brought the items to Adam and he inspected them. He laid the phone on the floor and to Buffy's horror he shot at it and it broke in two pieces. He also dropped the cigarettes and stood on them. Buffy's anger rose.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Girl's gotta have fun while she can. So what I had sex with him more than once-get over it." she tried to sound calm but her voice was uneven.

"Do you think that I trust you? I had you watched all this time." Adam smirked." Take her in the back."

The men where still pointing their guns at her. Buffy couldn't escape and even if there was a slight chance she could they would shoot her.

_Not any good if I'm six feet under. _

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Spike came home to find Dawn pacing around the living room.

"God finally you're here. I wanted to go but I wasn't quiet sure where she is and now I'm really scared. This is all my fault." she babbled and then suddenly Dawn burst out crying.

He took her in to his arms." What's wrong?" he asked terrified that something had happened.

"I've been trying to contact Buffy on my cell that I gave her but it keeps saying that it's been disconnected. I think something's happened to Buffy."

"I think you're right." he wiped the tears off her face.

"But what if we find her too late? What if Adam..."

"Don't think that." _I can't think that. _"Were going to find Buffy. She's strong –trust me I know. We'll find her in time.

_I hope._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She had been sitting here on the hard concrete floor for about an hour. Here in this back room with two of Adam's men, one Grumpy the other she didn't know, standing on the outside of the closed gate that kept her inside this disgusting smelling room. If only she had some cigarettes. Then this eternity wouldn't feel like an eternity.

Had Spike and Dawn figured out what had happened? Maybe. But he wasn't supposed to come. He had promised her. Back in his bedroom he had promised her.

Then another one of Adam's men came and said something to the other two that she couldn't exactly make out but when Grumpy opened the door with an old rusted key she kind of knew. He pointed his gun at her.

"Get up." he commanded.

"Why should I?" she wasn't going to make this easy.

"Well as much Adam doesn't want you hurt-yet I really don't think he'll mind if I shot a hole in your shoulder." he moved his gun a little so that it was pointed at her right shoulder.

With a dirty look she got herself on her feet.

One in front of her and the Grumpy behind her she walked back to the room that Adam had surprised her in. But now it had a big cross in the middle of it and all of is men where looking at it although some where still looking towards Buffy.

_The cross of emiliatus._

Encrusted in the silver cross where red .Those alone where worth about a million. It was about 6 foot big and held up by a thick rope which hung from the top of the factory. All in all it was beautiful. Buffy stood there transfixed when Grumpydug his gun a little in her back to make her move. She hissed at the pain but then walked.

"So this is it?" she tried to sound bored.

"Excuse me?" he said like he couldn't believe what she had just said." This is the cross of eliminatus." he pointed towards it.

"Yeah I know but didn't you think that it was gonna be kinda shinier?"

"It's not about how it looks like it's what it can do. But you wouldn't know about that."

"Stops time and so give the user power to do whatever he wants? I think I do." she raised her eyebrows.

"Well then I hope you know that it needs a sacrifice. Too bad you changed sides my Diamond."

Buffy's eyes widened. He was going to kill her by sacrificing her.

Out of nowhere Spike, Dawn and loads of other police men came crashing through everywhere.

Shots began to fly around the room.

"Damn the police." Adam shouted and fired a gun at some police-men.

Grumpy was shot and Buffy kicked the other one in his back so that he fell to floor with a loud thump.

Then she looked around the room for any sign of Dawn or Spike.

Dawn was hiding behind a metal container._ Thank god she's save._ Then she caught hereye and they nodded to each other.

Spike back was turned as he was fighting against one of Adams men. She rushed to him when she saw Adam raise his gun towards Spike. Without hesitation she ran to Spike.

"Spike!!!" she shouted.

Then the gun was fired.

Dawn screamed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ha-ha cliffhanger! I'm so mean.

Hope this chappie wasn't too confusing. Except for the ending of course. ;)

I think that next chapter will be the last. Not too sure but we're definitely near the end!

Don't 4get to **review, review, review! **Cause if you don't I won't continue!

**XxXTalishaXxX**


	12. Losing you

**Nobody told me to love you**

**Title:** Nobody told me to love you

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Buffy characters they belong to joss and blablabla u know the drill ;-)

**Distribution:** Just tell me where it's going and I'm happy to give!

**Pairing:** Buffy/Spike (are there other Buffy characters worth writing about? lol)

**Feedback:** It's what I live for!

**Summary:** Buffy is a well known thieve and Spike a detective who tries to track her down. He finally does and they become attracted to each other. Buffy has to help Spike track down Adam Tray (bad guy).He's in possession of the cross of eliminatus which cans top time. Buffy went looking for him but Adams taken her capture because he knows she's plotting against him. Now the police have arrived with Spike and Dawn.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alright people thank you for the reviews!I think every writer knows how much reviewers meen to them!LOVE YOU ALL!Brace yourselfs for the last chapter!Have fun reading.**

**Chapter 12: Losing you**

She rushed to him when she saw Adam raise his gun towards Spike. Without hesitation she ran to Spike.

"Spike!!!" she shouted.

Then the gun was fired.

Dawn screamed.

::::::::::::::::::

_Look you don't have to apologise. Neither of you. I understand. I just wanted to tell you something._

_Alright._

_These last few days have been so wonderful and not just the sex._

_Spike smiled tenderly._

_Everything. You being there for me when I woke up from the hospital. Being patient with me even if I was a bitch....._

_Well Buffy it's because I.... love you._

_Buffy didn't answer and walked out of the bedroom door. _

_:::::::::::::::::::_

He couldn't hear all of the fighting around him anymore. He couldn't hear Dawn's high-pitched screaming anymore only saw her mouth open and her eyes full of tears but there was no sound. All he could see was Buffy on the floor, blood gushing from the shot wound in her chest.

Salty tears filled his eyes and he took his gun from his holder and shot Adam who was laughing. He fell to floor but Spike shot again and again until Adam's body stopped twitching.

Then he dropped the magnum on the floor and rushed back to Buffy. He took her head and put it on his thighs. Her eyes where looking at him and she tried to speak. But all that came out was a barely audible sound.

"Shhh...baby. Don't talk."

"Spi...ke?"

"I'm here. Just hold on. They called the ambulance. Please hold on..."

Buffy leaned closer to him and whispered something into his ear then she smiled weakly." I love you Spike."

Spike smiled back at her. She was so beautiful even with her tresses messed up and her make-up smeared. " I love you too Buffy. God I love you so much."

Dawn stepped up to her sister's body. Tears fell on her cheeks and she started to weep.

"Dawn...don't cry Dawn. We're Summers women. Strong as hel..."She never finished her sentence.

"No! Stay with me Buffy." he shook her.

But Spike's voice was fading in her head.

Dawn started to cry even louder. Rage overcame her and she found a piece of metal that was stacked against the wall. She picked it up and started to destroy the cross. She kept hammering and thrashing until Spike put a hand on her shoulder and she dropped the metal on the ground and turned around to him. She cried in his shoulder and all he could do was comfort her by taking her in to his arms.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust." the vicar said and then left Dawn, Spike, Joyce, and everybody else at the funeral, around the open coffin. It was lowered and Dawn threw a rose on the coffin as it descended to the ground. Joyce Summers just cried as she watched her eldest daughter being buried. Spike couldn't cry. He was still trying to convince himself that this was all unreal until he saw the headstone dispalying:

_Buffy Anne Summers. God wanted his most beautiful angel back with him._

(Author's note:All my respects to Aaliyah.God rest her soul.)

"I'll always love you." he whispered.

They made their way home in silence. Opening the door to her house Dawn stopped suddenly.

"God I can't do this. Everything reminds me of her. How can I go on with my life knowing that I've lost my sister?" she wanted to turn around to leave but Spike stopped her.

"We've got to be strong, Dawnie. She wouldn't want us to be sad."

"What would you know about it? You haven't even cried once! It seems like you don't even care!"

"I can't cry Dawn. There has to be somebody who has to be strong. I have to be that someone. If I start to cry then I won't stop! I love her Dawn and now she's gone! All because of me. She's dead because of me!" Spike could barely hold back his tears.

Dawn hugged him. "It's not your fault. She didn't have to take the bullet but she did. Because she loves you. You would have done the same thing for her. It's not your fault. Look at me." she let go of their embrace and he looked at her tear filled eyes. "It's not your fault. Ok?"

He nodded and gulped. She wiped her tears away and then went over to her mother and they too hugged.

"It's going to be alright. I love you Dawn."

"I love you too mom."

"Well we should all get some rest." her mother advised.

"I can't stay the night here. Can I stay over at Janice's?"

"Of course Honey if it's alright with her mom. Just don't forget that we're leaving tomorrow for Rome."

"How could I? My bags are already packed." and with that she left the house.

Dawn knocked on the door of her best friend's house.

"Oh Dawn." Janice hugged her. "I'm so sorry about everything. Come in."

"Thanks." Dawn was grateful that she still had Janice. Without her Dawn would crumble underneath all this. "I can't stay in my house there are just too many things that remind me of her."

"Sure you can stay here. I mean it is your last night in Sunny D right?"

Dawn nodded. "My mom can't stay here either and she's always wanted to go to Rome so I'm going with her. I can't let her go alone. We both need time to heal."

"Well my mum's out so we can do whatever you want."

"I just want to be with you. You've been such a good friend. I just want to be with you because I'm going to miss you." Dawn started crying and Janice cried with her.

"Oh Dawn I'm going to miss you too."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The aplane flight took a while. Or so it seemed to Dawn. She couldn't wait to get off the plane.

"You ok Nibblet?"

_Nibblet. He's started to call me that. Cute. If only I knew what it meant._

"I'm doing alright. It's just..."she stopped.

"What is it?"

"Well this may sound stupid but when I'm up here it's like I'm close to her in heaven but I'm still so far. It's stupid."

"No it's beautiful."

"I just can't think how much she must have hated me. I was such a bitch."

"No." He said a little too loud. "She loved you so much. She even talked about you and how she wanted to make things right. She was just afraid. But she loved you I could always see it in her eyes when she talked about you."

"Really?" Dawn asked quietly.

"Really." he assured her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Spike had already arranged a car for them and they got in and drove to their future house. Dawn looked out of the window and saw the beautiful city. How the people where so friendly.How everything seemed like you travelled back in time to the old Rome.

_Buffy would have loved this._

"Do you like it?" Joyce asked from the front seat.

"I love it."

"Alright here we are." Spike said after another 20 minutes of driving.

Dawn looked at her new house. It was painted a warm yellow and it looked quiet big. Nice red tiles covered the roof and their front garden was beautiful with all sorts of flowers.

Joyce passed her with a suitcase and opened the door.

Dawn took one of her bags and followed her inside. It was even more stunning than she thought it would be. Large space and very bright. She rushed upstairs and opened the first door on her left. It was almost like her old bedroom regarding the size. She went further down the hall and opened another door to reveal a good sized bathroom with a shower/bathtub. Then she came to another room and immediately loved it. It was huge and had two windows.

"I call this room!" she shouted.

"I called it first."

Dawn spun around and saw Buffy stand in the doorway.

"Buffy!!!" she ran to her sister and hugged her tightly. Dawn started to shed tears." I thought you where dead."

"It was all show."

Joyce and Spike came running up the staircase and found the two sisters in a tight embrace.

"Buffy?!!!" her mom asked and Dawn let go of her so that her mother could squeeze the hell out of Buffy aswell.

"My baby. Oh my baby. I missed you so much. But how...?"

"We had to make everyone believe that she was dead. So that we could start new here. I even paid the morgue people money so that they wouldn't tell anyone." Spike answered her question.

"This is amazing!" Dawn said and hugged her sister again.

"So you guys must be hungry." Buffy asked.

Everyone nodded. "Alright why don't you two go downstairs so I can talk to Spike for a moment." Dawn and her mother gave each other a grin and then walked back down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"We did it."

"Yeah we did." Buffy smiled at him." So are you going to stay here with us?"

"Forever. I love you."

"I love you too." she kissed him passionately.

Buffy realized that this was the first time that they had kissed. Then she blissfully knew that it wouldn't be the last time.

**FIN**

So hope I made you happy with this chapter tell me if it's good or if it's just shit! ;)

I'm working on a new fic now. Hope you'll read that one too!

**REVIEW!**

**Love Talisha XxXxX**


End file.
